


No Saint

by Queenxo



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cocaine, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: The night progresses steadily, until they're jumping energetically beside each other, their new single blaring from the speakers, the loud volume shaking the walls. A goofy smile lights up Dom's face as Colson's strong arm wraps around his chest, pulling the smaller man closer as he crowds behind him, singing the lyrics softly against the shell of his ear. He can distinctly smell the alcohol on his friend's breath as the warm puffs ghost across his ear.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	No Saint

The party around them is bustling, sweaty bodies pushing Dom further into Colson's space. The man's aftershave completely envelopes his senses, the familiar musky scent sending a shiver down Dom's spine. The blonde turns to look at his friend, watching him carefully as he feels a dainty hand gingerly caressing his thigh as it sneaks into his pocket. Colson tugs his bottom lip between his teeth as the innocent touch causes sparks of arousal to pool in his gut. 

The blonde rolls his eyes fondly, fighting back an affectionate smile as the Brit slips the stolen cigarette between his plump lips, Colson smirks in amusement as he watches Dom pat down his pockets, searching for a lighter. Not finding one, Dom shelters his eyes from the bright multi-coloured lights, searching for a familiar face as Colson stands beside him, chatting easily to one of the many attractive girls in the overly crowded room. Spotting a familiar face the vibrant Brit uses dramatic gestures to silently ask the man to bring him something to light up with. Dom flashes them a blinding smile, his eyes shining with gratitude, unwarranted jealousy burns through his gut as Colson silently observes the exchange. 

Dom curls a small hand around the candle; taking short drags of the cigarette as he struggles to ignite it, huffing in frustration as the candle's flickering flame dances out of reach. He feels the warm line of Colson's body pressing against his; the taller man leaning down his lips brushing the shell of Dom's ear as he speaks. "You coulda just asked mate," he rumbles the deep baritone voice making Dom’s knees weak.

"You were busy," Dom mumbles sourly around the cigarette clinging to his lips, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Colson's fingertips gingerly brush the soft skin of his pink lips as he plucks the cigarette from where it hangs, he slips it between his lips using the lighter hidden on the table beside him to spark it. Drawing in a deep drag, he watches as the cherry glows vividly, taking a couple of quick puffs before slipping it back between Dom's lips, his fingertips lingering against the soft flesh. Dom's eyes widen at the lingering touch, but before he has a chance to comment Colson turns around, leaving Dom gaping as he effortlessly slides back into his previous conversation. 

~~~~~~~

The night progresses steadily, until they're jumping energetically beside each other, their new single blaring from the speakers, the loud volume shaking the walls. A goofy smile lights up Dom's face as Colson's strong arm wraps around his chest, pulling the smaller man closer as he crowds behind him, singing the lyrics softly against the shell of his ear. He can distinctly smell the alcohol on his friend's breath as the warm puffs ghost across his ear. 

Colson disappears from his side as the ending notes ring out across the room; he watches as his friend's messy blonde hair, and lanky frame is consumed by the high-spirited crowd. Leaving Dom to slink into a darkened corner surrounded by strangers as he nurses a fresh beer, his eyes continuously scanning the room in search of Colson. He spots the man's unruly mop across the room; a rolled-up bill pressed to his nose as he leans over the table. Anger ignites in his veins, and before he can think twice, he's striding furiously across the room, his beer forgotten. 

"Dom!" Colson greets excitedly, his body thrumming with energy, Dom settles him with a disapproving scowl. The Brits usual carefree demeanour is replaced with a burning anger that has the older man swallowing thickly, his breath catching in his throat as regret pools heavily in his gut. Dom's dainty hand curls tightly around his muscular bicep, the warmth of his hand seeping into Colson's clammy skin. 

Dom drags him upstairs, his firm grip unwavering as he pushes the older man into a vacant room, roughly slamming the door shut behind himself. 

"Damnit, Colson! You can't keep doing this!" Dom yells furiously, pushing into his friend's space, their face inches apart, their warm, ragged breaths mingling between them. "I can't keep watching you do this." Dom’s voice cracks with emotion as tears form at his waterline. Colson stands rocking unsteadily on his feet; a wounded expression on his face as he struggles to digest Dom's words, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he realises what he's done. 

"Dom," Colson whimpers weakly, his voice thick with swirling emotions, his large frame crashing heavily into Dom's chest, the older man pushing his face deep into the joint of the smaller man's neck, his messy blonde hair sticking to the underside of Dom's chin. Colson inhales the man's sweet, calming scent deeply, exhaling shakily against the sensitive skin of Dom's neck, raising goosebumps across the pale flesh.

"Fuck," Dom curses softly, instinctively wrapping his arms tightly around Colson's trim waist, supporting his friend's substantial weight and offering him comfort. Dom's small hands snake up to wrap around Colson's nape, gripping it gently, the touch grounding the distressed man. The blonde’s chest vibrates against his as he sobs quietly into the crook of Dom's neck, moisture trailing down to pool in the dip of his prominent collarbone, soaking through his shirt, leaving it stuck to his chest. Dom runs soothing fingers along Colson's spine with his free hand, his blunt nails catching gently on the tattooed skin. 

Colson's large, warm palms slide over the coarse material of Dom's skirt, pushing his shirt up and resting gingerly against his hips. The feather-light touch causes the smaller man to suck in a ragged breath, his mind briefly turning blank as he loses himself in the sensation of Colson's callous roughened fingers against his bare skin. Their warmth settling comfortingly on Dom's cool skin, Colson tightens his grip pulling Dom closer until his smaller body is pressed flush against Colson’s, one of the larger man's muscular thighs slipping between his legs closing any semblance of space left between their bodies. 

Dom swallows thickly, his tongue heavy in his mouth as Colson's muscular frame envelops his, the man's lips teasingly brushing against his neck as he breathes. 

"Colson - W-What are you doing?" Dom stutters nervously, his hands shaking slightly where they rest against the man’s back. 

Colson's head slowly lifts from his shoulder, the man's red-rimmed, striking blue eyes meeting his. "Fuck Dom, even a saint would want you," Colson mutters, his voice thick with arousal, his dark pupils slowly consuming his bright blue irises. "And I'm no saint," he whispers sadly resting his clammy forehead against Dom’s. Colson drags the rough pad of his thumb across the younger man's plump bottom lip. Colson's digit moves to rest gently against the corner of his mouth, Dom's tongue flicks out, wetting his bottom lip, the salty taste of Colson's finger coating the tip of his tongue. 

"I don't understand," Dom whispers into the charged air sparking between them. Colson's eyes trail hungrily over Dom's face, pride swelling in his chest as he notes the delicate blush warming his friend's cheeks. 

Colson groans deeply, his eyes screwing shut tightly. 

"God, do you have to be so oblivious?" The man growls out, a breathy moan escapes Dom as Colson tightens the grip on his waist, his fingers digging roughly into the soft flesh. 

"I- I thought you were straight," Dom chuckles stiltedly, his body thrumming with nervous energy, every cell in his body feeling as though it was on fire. Dom wasn't shy about his sexuality; he had known that he was attracted to both men and women from a young age. However, this was Colson, his best friend, and he didn't want to jeopardise their friendship on a drug-fuelled decision.

"Na," Colson whispers quietly, his lips brushing against Dominic’s as the word forms, sparks of arousal shooting through his veins at the brief press of Colson's lips against his. "Fuck Dom," He growls deeply, his long, dexterous fingers twisting in the small hairs at Doms nape as he desperately tugs the man closer. 

Dom moans sinfully, the sound being consumed by Colson's hot mouth as their tongues fight for dominance. 

“Colson," Dom whimpers into the bruising kiss. "Fuck, Kells," He groans as he feels Colson's hard length grind against his, the contact causing his knees to buckle. "Fuck, wait - Wait." Dom pants, Colson pulls away quickly, noting the edge of panic in his friend's voice. "Kells you're not- You don't-" he stops abruptly, his cheeks flushing pink, his ragged breaths puffing warm heat across Colson's kiss swollen lips. 

"I'm not sober; you don't think I'd do this if I was." Colson finishes Dom's thought, searching his bright green eyes for confirmation, his large hands bracketing the smaller man's face. "Fuck - Fuck Dom I'm sorry," Colson rushes out, ripping himself away from his friend. "Shit!" Colson growls angrily, twisting his fingers into his hair, roughly pulling on the bleached strands. 

"Kells-" Dom pleads his hands reaching out to curl around Colson's thin wrists, Dom's chest constricts uncomfortably as Colson's conflicted, guilt-ridden blue irises meets his. "Kells, mate just calm down for a sec yeah?" Dom encourages softly, pressing his hands against Colson’s larger ones intertwining their fingers. 

Colson's eyes flick down, taking in the soft, dainty hands entwined with his; he looks back up at Dom, his eyes wide and lips parted on a silent gasp.

"You're my best friend" Colson mutters sadly, "I shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry," He apologises, placing a sweet, lingering kiss to the younger man's knuckles before slipping out of his grasp. Dom watches as Colson leaves, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he watches his friend rejoin the party, his happy, reckless, playboy facade effortlessly snapping in place. 

~~~~~~

Dom bangs angrily on the hotel door; he heard Colson stumbling into the hotel room in the early hours of the morning, so he knew the man was there. He waited anxiously for Colson to answer, he'd decided this was the only chance he had to speak with the man about what had happened before their busy lives got in the way. "Colson, you fucking wanker, I know you're in there!" Dom growls impatiently, it was six am, the sun barely starting to emerge, the sky was painted in various shades of red and orange. 

The door squeaks open, Colson stands in front of him loose grey joggers hanging low on his hips, his torso as usual bare, his tattoos on full display. 

"Well, come in then." Colson snaps moodily, Dom narrows his eyes huffing in frustration. 

"Cut the shit mate, I know you too well," Dom reprimands him, not having the patience to deal with Colson pushing him away. As the door clicks shut Dom presses into Colson's space, their height difference becoming more prominent the closer he gets to the man. He tilts his chin up his determined eyes meeting Colson’s; Dom could see the quick-paced rise and fall of his chest, could hear the quiet puff of breath in the silent room, Colsons laboured breathing the only sign his proximity was pulling a reaction from the older man. 

Dom guides his friend's arms easily around his waist, his eyes locked with Colson’s as the man rests his hands against the familiar dip of Dom's waist. His teeth worry at his bottom lip as he fights the impulse to tighten his grip and continue where they left off the previous night. "Dom, don't," Colson whispers thickly, his voice hoarse but he makes no move to push the younger man away. 

"You want me." Dom states pushing up onto his tiptoes; he leans in, his eyes flicking to Colson’s, finding the man's eyes trained on his lips. Dom brushes his soft lips across Colson’s, his hand slipping up to cup his cheek as he deepens the kiss. Colson kisses back, groaning into Dom's mouth, his lips gliding expertly against the Brit’s, he sucks the younger man's lip into his mouth, biting down on the skin gently, before laving over the spot with his tongue. Dom whimpers, the sound being swallowed by Colson's mouth. 

Colson pulls away reluctantly, breathing heavily into the small space between them, the blonde grips his cheeks firmly, the pressure squishing his cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you," Colson whispers. Dom leans in fighting against Colson's firm hold on his cheeks until their lips brush tenderly, Colson's grip slackening as he melts into the soft kiss. 

"Then don't," Dom voices, moaning against Colson's lips as the man's hands slip around his waist, tracing gentle patterns into the soft skin of his hips, pulling Dom closer as he kisses the younger man fiercely.

"I can't trust myself with you," Colson gasps breathlessly, peppering Dom's full lips with tender kisses, he cradles the man's head against his chest tightly, pressing his cheek to Dom's messy hair as he breathes deeply. 

"Then trust me." Dom murmurs, his voice muffled by Colson's toned chest, the tattooed skin warm against his cheek. He looks up his green eyes sparkling with hope in the early morning light. The younger man raises onto his tiptoes, pressing his forehead to Colson, stroking his cheek adoringly. "Trust me, Colson," Dom pleads, his hopeful eyes locked with the blonde’s hesitant ones. 

"I always trust you," The blonde voices softly, Colson's lips pulling up into an affectionate smile. The sight causes butterflies to flutter in Dom's stomach, the older man gripping him tighter as he pulls him in for a passionate kiss, both men losing themselves in the intimate brush of lips.


End file.
